Playing The Cards
by freiheitfuehlen
Summary: Lately they were mainly talking about you. Well it´s not like you´d never been the center of attention. Stepping in here like the wicked witch from the east stealing away Meredith´s McDreamy... May be spoilery. Definitely ADDEK!


**Playing The Cards**

**Disclaimer:** I still don´t own them. Seriously if I did, my Addek heart wouldn´t hurt so much. So everyone belongs to Shonda who´s not caring too much about my little, innocent heart.

**A/N: **A big THANK YOU to my great beta **phelipa**. Who´s taking the time to beta my stories, correct my gramma and stuff, although school´s killing her at the moment. You rock for that! Thanks again.

This is an Addek story. I was fed up with being all negative and sad, but still this is the happiest I could come up with. Enjoy! Please read and review.

It may be a little spoilery.

Seriously, if there were ever a prize for the hospital with the fastest running gossip mill, Seattle Grace would win. No competition in sight. You´d worked for NY Presbyterian and been to Chicago, Miami and Boston for consults. There was no place like here. It felt like the second the words left your mouth; they were all over the hospital. Everyone knew in a flash. It was as if time and space didn´t exist here. Sometimes you would even considering jumping of the roof just to see if you could fly. Everything was possible here in Seattle, why not flying?

Lately they were mainly talking about you. Well it´s not like you´d never been the center of attention. Stepping in here like the wicked witch from the east stealing away Meredith´s McDreamy.

Well, one could say your arrival didn´t have the best timing, but seriously, you hadn´t given a damn about what they were thinking about you. You´d let them call you Satan behind your back. Hell you´d let them call you whatever other names they had thought were appropriate at the time.

You hadn´t cared because they had known nothing, not about you and not about Derek and especially not about you and Derek. Where had they been when he started ignoring you? Where had they been when he´d barely slept at home month after month? Where had they been when you started drinking instead of taking sleeping pills? You´ve never been a heavy drinker, but you´ve had your days. Where had they been when being with Mark has just become too comfortable, less lonely than being at home on your own?

Where had they been when your husband found you in bed with Mark after a usual night of too many Martinis? His warm hands resting reassuringly on your waist to protect you from stumbling over something and the constant fear of sleeping alone in your marital bed?

Where had they been when he´ left you in the middle of the night, without a goodbye? Where had they been when living on your own just became too unbearable, so unbearable that you let Mark in, let him take care of you? Where had they been? They knew nothing and so you didn´t care.

They thought they knew everything about you. That your dreamy husband had been pining after Meredith for almost a year and the fact that you´d chosen to ignore it instead of kicking his lame ass. That he´d cheated on you during the prom. That he´d wanted Meredith to choose him, over the vet. That you´d moved out the same night, leaving the signed divorce papers on the small kitchen table of the trailer. That she´d actually chosen Derek over Finn who had plans including her. That McSteamy had come back to Seattle to win your heart back. Yes, they thought they knew you and Derek and the both of you as couple.

You had to smirk thinking about how wrong they all were. The moment Mark had stepped into Seattle Grace again, everything had changed. In some way you had to thank all these gossip addicts and the fact that it spread so fast around here. You hadn´t really had to actually get it on with Mark or Alex. A flirt here, a hand reassuringly placed on an arm there, some blushing and smiles from time to time. That´s all but, you knew, it was enough to get to him. He was like an open book to you and you knew how to read it.

It had taken you about 2 weeks till you´d been past his defenses. Till he´d knocked on your hotel room door. Opening it, you hadn´t been surprised to see his deep blue eyes staring at you, begging you for forgiveness while undressing you with the intensity of his gaze.

You´d let him in. You´d let him take off your clothes, let him kiss every bit of your soft skin. Let him leave marks in the crook of your neck. You´d let him touch your breasts, stimulate and caress your nipples. You´d let him smell your hair and the flavor of your shampoo, the one that he´d always loved so much. Lilies. You´d let him kiss his way down to your clit. You´d let his tongue wander over your sensitive spots. You´d let him enter you, thrust in and out of you. You´d let him reach his orgasm inside of you. You´d let him moan your name before kissing you on the lips for the first time, let him explore again. You´d let him stay the night, let him hold you and let him wake up next to you. You´d let him redefine his territory.

They thought they knew you. Knew that you weren´t the bitch you used to be when you first set foot into Seattle Grace anymore. That you´d become too weak and caring. That you´d let Derek break you and that you´d given him too much power over you, over defining who you were, with and without him. And you let him think that, let them gossip about it because after all they knew nothing.

Not about you. Not about Derek and definitely not about you and Derek.

After all, you knew how to play the cards.


End file.
